Vacuum cleaners are typically used for domestic and industrial cleaning of dirt. Solid and/or liquid dirt is aspirated by the vacuum cleaner such that the dirt is communicated via a fluid path from a nozzle to a collection chamber. The fluid path for a vacuum cleaner includes the nozzle, a conduit and the material collection chamber of the vacuum cleaner. If the dirt is wet and/or is fine (for example dry wall material or dust from a sander), or is hazardous (for example bodily fluid), dirt residue may remain in the vacuum cleaner resulting in bacterial growth, odour problems and environmental health risks. Emptying and cleaning the fluid path to avoid these problems is dirty, unhygienic and potentially dangerous to a user.
US 2008/127832 A1 discloses an envelope for use with a vacuum cleaner according to the preamble of claim 1.
Example embodiments of the present invention aim to address at least one of the issues identified above, or related issued.